yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 6
Safahat kitapları: Birinci Kitap Safahat, İkinci Kitap Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde(1912) -Üçüncü Kitap Hakkın Sesleri(1913) - Dördüncü KitapFatih Kürsüsünde (1913) - Beşinci Kitap Hatıralar (1917) -Altıncı Kitap Asım (1924) Yedinci Kitap Gölgeler (1933) - Safahat Dışında kalmış Şiirler}} (Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 32 kb.büyük olduğu için 10 bölüme ayrılmıştır.) | | style="vertical-align: top"| He does not know like a monkey so takes pains; His strong sense of nationality, does not fall. Man under the influence of the West, had knowledge of solo, You look: Eli artful, but quotes! No prostitution, no drink, eyes full of high effort; Keep away from crime, many of us respect the provisions of Islam. Their children, who teach at such a nation in the future, Independence of the right will embrace, of course If there tomorrow, the day after tomorrow will be the absolute ... Far out what has been, or have a look at him next! when im going to Haydarabad who came to send me off What a sad sound came from the heart on the landlord: "Oh, we believe, benefit those who are not ill ... do not compare İndians islam and turkish islam Their gushing blood, there is a spirit of heroism; We do not so sincere efforts of religion and homeland, he vessel. Hereafter, we're bound to this overwhelming humiliation ... Because most of us feel the suffering! Great is shown by the Ottomans only hope. I hear it once ... It grows in happiness. " Man made me cry. But his young son, He said: "No it is not filled within the nation, Ready to be successful rise, home is full of effort the heart; We have to show that the message itself. his days are going with saying captivity, Born as a nation of Muslims, I actually can not forever condemned to humiliation. Zoroastrians are we poor people do not have? You would say: for centuries to live miserably, At the end of which extinguishes the enthusiasm high and deep things .. What a pity! you cant be blind with connive fire under the ashes, What remains tightened up: especially if a hungry, especially the co! Last taught me that the collection of England: Nation, the country is so miserable If you have a reason, intellectuals behind stare ... Or all of the East, this intelligent nation is example Such as the nature of Islam really high, After blowing with a conscience that will bring excitement, Creation of a nation is the most suitable lighting is difficult to hell? Do you wonder if those who oppress the East than the high creation Is capable? No, I never deceived it. The man wants a nation to the man alone! That is the right way, come on, he is a walk you in, Then look what you'll see those who flock! First, brain inoculating a fresh idea; which müslims i have listened their chests; Last I heard: she does not sound at all the heart, Attacing emotion, such as the heart of the cleanest child. Proceed with Hearts' re not to show anger; Time to come, then you do have a heart, you know! " when i have come to Haydarabad , all of İndia, "Kanun-i Esasi agreed to at the end of the Sultan!" suddenly it rinsed. Believe , is it possible when i was thinking about thousands of memory A weak "maybe!" How can you drive all of it off Suddenly, my brain began to hope, despair, I've ever seen since I was born in a war ... what fearful heart beatings they are my Lord, or? Act-i Esasi agreed ... Do you dream of this place? No dear it is not: the nation's entreaties, And he was compelled to shape be a Threat ... what you have heard, all wrong But the same world, enthuse the word Sees the hidden hand of God I was returning from work. This is what the work of the sultan, O Lord, what is the job of the army ... This is the secret of your power of understanding break down! Sons of the homeland is now Asleep laugh ... After I cried like children. A little bit of my soul, calm my nerves when it comes to He turned the situation, suddenly, I looked, my way: To dive a day earlier overtake bosom, I traveled coast, the sea opened up from the beach. While I imagine the extensive ship engine; while ship is sailing , i was thinking! a poor is bereft life which is homeless like in hell, Paradise surprised how they had turned the pain ends, I no longer fired in the darkness in my soul; The biggest enemy to drown myself in the end the despair. teeter boat in the ocean yet ... dreams threw me to the Marmara coast! I saw two or three thousand miles by looking at the vulnerability, Istanbul on your black, white snow people. Shine on his forehead like the fourteen remote; She laughs: her coyness gothering all appeals to itself. When traveling now that contempt, that misery? Where they are! What a frightening size, oh, the magnificence of what he frightening! Numerous schools opened: reading men and women; Processing factories, domestic fabrics travels. Presses the nation, beneficial works night and day; It was like a sleep in my service printing presses. Construction companies throughout the country will; Will serve to enlighten the public the new organizations, Beyond the find a job, show, dealing; Ships to the beach is across the wealth ... Straw was being on this dream, i woke up under the two sinister eyes: 'I know a Russian Muslim enemy already ...' 'Where I've seen, run away, because the mule doubleness' 'Especially when talking about Ottomans 'What would be possible to hit the saddle on his back, what saddle! " | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye camiiSüleymaniye 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 6 Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap